We Can Wake Up Screaming in Your Bed
by Tony's Turtle - 13
Summary: -Title Cred: The Cheap Bouquet Fuenciado with idk maybe smut? Dunno. I'll warn you before the chapter and be sure that anything that happens was unimportant to the whole thing in general. Super fluffy most times, though, and yeah. Seems retardedly boring, but I'm bad at descriptions. Give it a chance M to be safe
1. I Don't Wanna Be Famous No More

Hey, everyone :) Tonight I'm gonna start uploading my stories from Quotev onto here. Hope you like them :) Title cred: The Cheap Bouquet by Pierce the Veil

Chapter title cred: I'd Rather Die Than Be Famous by Pierce the Veil

* * *

It was 2007 and we had just lost our bassist and guitarist a year earlier. My brother, Mike, and I had started working on our next album, however. We had to do something, after all. I had met a really cool guy who worked in a guitar shop in my neighborhood. I gave him my number and told him that we're looking for a bass player and guitar player for a band we were re-constructing. He said that he'd get back to me, but no promises.

That was a week ago. Mike and I were sitting in our living room writing a song. "Were you honest when you said 'I could never leave your bed?' Wake me up and let me know you're alive!" I sang as I strummed along on my guitar. Just as Mike was sounding out beats and I had opened my mouth to pour out the next line from my waterfall of an imagination, my phone rang. I looked down at it and at the number. '619- 872...' The area code was local so I decided to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Um, hey. This is Vic, right?" asked the voice on the other side.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Right... Well, this is Tony. The guy you met last week? I really hope I'm not too late to take you up on that offer..." I could sense his nervous smile through his voice.

"No, of course not! We haven't even been out long enough to recruit anyone so... Ya'know." I told him. "If you wanna meet up, you can come over to my place and we could talk a bit and go over some stuff."

"Sounds good, gimme your address and I'll be there in a few."

I gave him my address, bade him goodbye, and hung up. I looked around the terribly cluttered room and stood up, setting my guitar gently on the couch.

"Who was that?" Mike asked.

"Tony," I replied. He's gonna be here in a few, so let's kinda try to clean up a little. This is embarrassing..."

Mike sighed and stood up and we got into the tedious task of picking up our dirty clothes and the remainders of food I never even remembered eating.

We had just thrown the last box of random left-overs into the bin when the doorbell rang. Mike went to answer it as I stayed back in the kitchen and poured us all some tea.

I took the three cups into the living room and set them on the coffee table as Mike was entering the room with Tony trailing him.

I sat on the couch with my brother as Tony took a chair across from us.

Then, we got down to business.


	2. Don't Let Me Jump, Don't Let Me Fall

Chapter title cred: Hell Above by Pierce the Veil

* * *

It was already two weeks since we added Tony to our band. We decided on the name Pierce the Veil, I liked the concept of the literal meaning. One day, Tony called out of the blue and said that he had someone he wanted us to meet. Agreeing to let them come over, Mike and I waited and fiddled around on some more songs until Tony and a guy basically as tall as he walked into our living room. I looked at the guy Tony had just led into our house and I dropped my guitar. Good thing it was strapped to my body.

"Guys, this is Jaime. Jaime, this is Vic and Mike. The ones from the band I was telling you about," Tony said.

I recovered myself and smiled and walked over to them and stuck my hand out. Jaime took it and shook lightly. He looked over to Mike and repeated the same gesture.

"Jaime is a bad ass bass player, and I thought that if you didn't have one already, he could be the newest edition," Tony stated.

Mike looked at me and back to Jaime. He took my arm and led me into the kitchen to have a private talk.

"You think we should add him? I believe Tony, after all."

I didn't wait a moment to answer with a vigorous nod of my head. Mike looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I played it off, or at least tried, and said, "oh, yeah, I guess we could try him out. Besides, we haven't tried either of them out at a show yet, so let's get one scheduled soon if we can and see how they do."

Mike nodded and left the room, me trailing behind him. I stood on my toes trying to look over his shoulder to make sure that Jaime hadn't gotten nervous about this and left. Why did I have to be so short?


	3. Can We Create Something Beautiful?

Chapter title cred: Disasterology by Pierce the Veil

* * *

After a near five months of building our new band, Pierce the Veil, we had managed to recruit Tony and Jaime. We played so many local shows I can't even begin to count them, but there was one that was extremely special. In the lot of some cafe, we performed without knowing there were scouts there looking for new, or "fresh," as they said it, bands.

We were signed onto a label with Equal Vision Records and already had three music videos and an album out. This was going farther and faster than I had ever hoped it to, and I'm not talking about the band.

Jaime.

Those dimples, I swear. And his voice was beyond perfect. It freaked me out that I felt like this, especially towards another guy, but... I couldn't exactly help it... I just kinda shook it off and continued with our shows and writing songs in between. Jaime helped me out a bit and we began to grow close. Not the kind of close I was somewhat hoping for, but we were basically best friends.

It honestly wasn't that bad, right now. It was nice having him around, but I couldn't show that to anyone. I even had trouble thinking about it. He probably wouldn't even like me, anyway. So what was I dreaming for?


End file.
